Amur Cossack Host (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The inter-war years #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). Russian Revolution (1917-1924) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Great Depression (1929-1940) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). Cold War #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). 1990s #''Also see: '' Tsardom of Russia (A better world TL). Life today Yelsten retired a Russian president in 2002. Before handing over power he gave the prime ministership back to Viktor Chernomyrdin to the disgust and expense of the increasingly obnoxious Vladimir Putin. As an attempt to unite the nation under a common leader or at least figure of hate, Yeltsin recalled the Tsar, Prince Nicholas Romanov a few months later. Shortly afterwards, Putin tried to stage a coup along with some of his business, cossack and KGB cronies against the new Tsar (who he saw as a Yeltsintist stooge) and lost narrowly to Chernomyrdin's forces after a low grade 2 civl war. Putin bunkered down around Moscow, Rostov-on-Don, Dometsk, Penza, the Latgale in Baltica and Krasnodar. The Siberian SSR (A better world TL) left at this time, lead by Gennady Zyuganov. Vladimir Zhirinovsky then took hold in the Amur region of Siberia, Mikhail Nikolayev retreated to his powerbase in Yakusk, Aman Tuleyev hunkered down in the mining town of Kemerovo, and Alexei Navalny went to his allies in Novosibirsk. It formed in 2002 as an autonomous pro-Tsarist Russian nationalist enclave, fearful of Siberian and Chinese aggression. It soon stabilized and gained independence as an allie of the New Russian Republic. After a short civil war in 2004, the nation split into 7 parts: The Amur Cossack Host (A better world TL), Russian Republic (A better world TL), Democratic Republic of Novosibirsk (A better world TL), Sakha (Yakutia) Republic (A better world TL), Kemerovo Oblast (A better world TL), Siberian SSR (A better world TL) and Tsardom of Russia. An uneasy peace then ensued amongst those states. The Amur has an active truce with Siberia, Sakha and Kemerovo It has an uneasy peace with China and Mongolia. Exporting power from the Zeyskaya Hydroelectric Power Station has been a major bargaining chip with Siberia and Mongolia. A small bomb of unidentified origin went off in Chita railway station today in Chita during May 3rd, 2018, but no one was hurt or killed. New York warlord Donald Trump 'claimed' responsibility, but the American Junta has also been formally suspected by police and legal officials of planting it. The Russian Tzar commented in 2007, that the Amur government's foreign was in places to harsh on China and Mongolia. The local Slavic population are rater xenophobic and racist attacks on Chinese visitors are fairly common. Economy Amur Oblast has considerable reserves of many types of mineral resources; proven reserves are estimated to be worth US$400 billion. Among the most important are gold (the largest reserves in Russia), silver, titanium, molybdenum, tungsten, copper and tin. Black coal and lignite reserves are estimated to be seventy billion tons. Probable iron deposits are estimated to be 3.8 billion tons. The Garin deposit is fully explored and known to contain 389 million tons of iron ore. Estimated reserves of the deposit are 1,293 million tons. The deposit's ore contains a low concentration of detrimental impurities; the ore contains 69.9% iron. Amur Oblast is also a promising source of titanium, with the Bolshoy Seyim deposit being the most important. The largest gold mine in the region is Pioneer, part of Petropavlovsk PLC who also own the Albyn, Malomir and Pokrovskiy mines in the region. There is a large site of uranium mining and processing facilities in Oktyabrsky, near the Russia–China border. There are plans to develop other mineral deposits as well, such as titanium, iron, copper, nickel, apatite, etc. Total coal production amounts to 3,398 tons. As of 2007, four coal deposits are being operated by the company OOO Amur Coal, and two more have been explored. In total, the oblast is estimated to have over 90 deposits of lignite and black coal, with overall reserves of 70 billion tons. In addition, fuel extraction amounted to 2.9% of industrial output. A coal mine opened in 2008 and 2009. 2 iron mines opened in 2012 and will be expanded slightly in 2025. 2 more iron mines will open in late 2018. The manufacturing sector is dominated by food products and beverages, which constitute 13% of industrial output. Manualy operated machinery, shipbuilding machinery, transport vehicles, mining equipment, agricultural machinery, metal assemblies and goods, neon discharge tubes, electrical appliances and electrical machines and tools are major exsports. The largest engineering companies in the oblast include OAO Svobodny Railroad Car Repair Plant, OAO Blagoveshchensk October Revolution Ship Building Plant and OAO Bureya-Kran. The Chernovsky Administrative District used to be a mining settlement, which was later incorporated into Chita in 1941. Chernovskiye mines themselves are a geological nature monument of international status. The Zeyskaya Hydroelectric Power Station with an installed capacity of 1,330 MW and a yearly output of 4.91 TWh, with a large part of the output going to Mongolia and Siberia. Subsistence farming, logging, stone quarrying, metalergy, peat cutting, cement, hand tool production, deer hunting, agriculture and cattle herding are major ecanomic factors, with yearly soybean production of about 240,000 tons. Cosmodrome The Vostochny Cosmodrome in Amur Oblast is a major scientific and ecanomic asset. The launch service provider is ISC Kosmotras. The first launch, on April 21, 1999, successfully placed the British UoSAT-12, a 350 kg demonstration mini-satellite, into a 650 km circular Low Earth orbit. The next day a second Dnepr rocket successfully launched the native Amur 1 weather satellite the next day. Nukes The RT-2PM Topol (Russian: РТ-2ПМ Тополь (Eng: "Poplar"); NATO reporting name SS-25 Sickle; GRAU designation: 15Ж58 ("15Zh58"); START I designation: RS-12M Topol) is a mobile intercontinental ballistic missile designed in the Soviet Union and in service with Russia's Strategic Missile Troops. The 4th Harbin Rocket Division of the 53rd Rocket Army, Strategic Rocket Forces was located at Drovyanaya, at coordinates which very closely match Gorniy, near Chita. Amur has 5 operative and 2 inoperative RT-2PM Topol units, all of which have 800kt warheads. Amur also has 5 1kt suitcase bombs. It regards the use of nukes as a last ditch deterrent if all else fails. Organisations #Khabarovsk Energy Treaty (A better world TL) Category:Amur Category:Cossaks Category:A better world (TL) Category:Transbaikal